That Was Just Enough For Her
by The Moonstar9
Summary: Misty hid behind a tree. "I found him...but who is that girl with him?" she whispered. Did she come all this way for nothing? AshxMisty or Pokeshipping.


**That Was Just Enough For Her**

**Romance**

**Updated: 12/27/2010**

**Summary: Misty hid behind a tree. "I found him…but who is that girl with him?" she whispered. Did she come all this way for nothing? AshxMisty or Pokéshipping.**

One early afternoon, Misty Waterflower was sitting on her bed, in her room looking out of her window. It was a bright and sunny day, perfect for a gym battle. But Misty wasn't looking forward to a battle today or any other day. She hasn't really been happy lately. Not much has been going on except for her sisters always going out every day to go shopping. They always left Misty to take care of the gym. Alone. Everyday lots of kids would come into the gym to battle her for a gym badge. But Misty would win all the time. Then a few days later the same kids would came back to battle her again. Then a few would beat her and few wouldn't. The same routine went on and on.

This is what made Misty very…bored. She stood up and walked towards a door, stepping on a few items on her way there. Her room was a complete mess. Misty would never let her room get messy. It just wasn't right. Maybe she changed. Maybe it's because _he_ left her. That kid that she fished out of a river when she first met him. The kid named, Ash Ketchum. The boy she fell in love with. She never got the chance to tell him how she felt because she was too scared to tell him. Can you believe Misty being scared of something like that…? Misty was never nervous to say anything around him besides those three words. I love you. Just those three words she could never spill from her lips.

Ash Ketchum left her on the day she got her bike. He left her to stay with her sisters…to be the gym leader of Cerulean City. No. She left him on that day. She had to. She left him to go continue his adventure alone. But of course Brock was able to come back and travel with Ash but she couldn't. She had to stay and be a gym leader. A pathetic reason to not go with. How could she let that separate her from Ash? Maybe her sisters are to blame. Maybe she's to blame.

At least a few times Misty got to see Ash in Hoenn. He introduced her to his new friends, named May and Max. They were friends to her. May was just around her age but a few months younger and Max was only about seven or eight years old. Ash and Brock were the same age of course. That day was when Misty left her dearest Togepi or Togetic to stay with the paradise Togepi. But a few weeks after that day she got to see Ash again and she traveled with him but only for a short while. How sad that Misty couldn't travel with him…them longer. Then there was another time when Misty met up with Ash again at Dr. Yung's place with the Mirage Pokémon. And was the last time she ever saw Ash. Ash did come home after he finished with the Hoenn League but he wasn't there for long. Misty only seen him for a short while. Then he was off to Sinnoh to compete in the Sinnoh. Now that was the last time she ever saw him.

Misty grumbled under her breath at the mess in her room. She didn't feel like cleaning it up. It wouldn't matter anyway. She left the room and decided to go to Ash's house and see Ash's mother. It was always nice talking with her. It was nice to be in Ash's home where he grew up in and being in his room and touching his stuff…everything smelt like him in there. It was not like he had a bad scent…he had a good scent…to her that is.

When Misty had gotten to Mrs. Ketchum's house, she was in the middle of cooking lunch.

"Oh hi, Misty, it's great to see you!" Mrs Ketchum said happily. She always said that when Misty comes over. "You came at the right time. Me and Mimey were just cooking some lunch,"

Azurill was in Misty's arms. She had brought Azurill along with her. "Oh, it's great to see you too. Lunch smells good,"

"**Azurill**!" Azurill agreed cheerfully.

Delia stepped aside. "Oh, come on in. There should be some food for you if you're hungry,"

Misty walks into the house. "Thanks," she walks down a hall and into a kitchen. Mr. Mime was cooking some food near a stove. Misty walks over to a table and sits down on a chair. She had no idea what Mr. Mime was making but it sure smelt good. She let Azurill rest on her lap.

Delia walks into the kitchen and starts to help Mr. Mime cook. "So what brings you here, Misty?"

"I just wanted to come over and ask you about Ash," Misty replied.

Delia glanced at her. "You miss him don't you?"

Misty looked down and nodded.

"I miss him too. But he'll be back after he finishes the Sinnoh League," Delia looked sad for a moment. "Who knows he might even find a new Region,"

"Mr. Mime!" Mr. Mime suddenly said. It was done cooking what it was cooking. It gave Delia a plate with some food on it. It was some riceballs and fries.

"Oh," Delia took the plate and handed it to Misty. "Here you go dear,"

Misty takes the plate. "Thanks," she wasn't all that hungry but she'll it anyway. "Want some food, Azurill?"

"**Azurill**!"

Misty smiled and picks up a riceball. She fed it to Azurill. Azurill happily bit into the riceball and chewed in satisfaction. Misty remembered the times when her, Ash, and Brock used to eat riceballs whenever they were hungry. Brock used to always make the best riceballs. Oh how much she missed those times. Misty hadn't noticed Delia sit at the table across from her.

"How do you like the food?" Delia asks with a smile.

"Oh, yeah it's great…" Misty mumbled.

After lunch, Misty decided to stay at Delia's house for a while. Delia was sitting on a couch in the living room watching Mr. Mime and Azurill play about. Misty was in Ash's room. She never had been in Ash's room before. He had a few pictures on his walls of Pokémon, a small bed, a dresser with a Bulbasaur alarm clock on it, and everything smelt like him. Misty walks over to Ash's bed and rubs her hand on the soft covers. The feeling of it felt like touching Ash's hair. Misty removed her hand from the bed and noticed a few hair strains on the bed. It was Ash's black hair.

Misty smiled and walks over to the brown wooden dresser. She opens up a drawer. Ash's clothes and pajamas were folded up neatly inside. Misty closes the drawer and opens another drawer on the dresser. Inside Misty noticed Ash's clothes he used to wear when she traveled with him. She bends down at sniffs the clothes. It smelt just like him. Misty moves her head away and closes the drawer.

_What's wrong with me?_ She thought. _Why am I sniffing Ash's clothes? _Then Misty notices Ash's hat on top of the dresser. His favorite hat that he always used to wear. With the red and white colors on it…and the sideways green 'V' on the front. Misty picks up the hat and stares at it for a second before putting it on her own head. It felt a little strange to wear has. Ash was lucky he won a great hat like this. She couldn't win herself one though.

"Misty are you in here?"

It was Ash's mother. Misty quickly took the hat off of her head and hid behind her back. Delia opens the door and looks in.

"Oh, Misty, I think Azurill is looking for you," Delia said. She probably didn't mind Misty being in Ash's room.

"Oh, okay, thanks for t-telling me that," Misty stammered. She carefully slips the hat into her red backpack that was on her back. She wouldn't want to get caught holding Ash's hat. After that Misty followed Delia out of the room.

"**Azurill**!" Azurill hops into Misty's arms.

Misty hugs Azurill. "Sorry, I didn't tell you where I was going, Azurill. I think I should be going now," she said to Delia.

"It was great seeing you, Misty,"

Misty walks towards the front door with Azurill still in her arms. "It was great seeing you too and thanks for the meal," Misty then walks out of the house.

Just then, a phone began ringing. Delia walks over to a computer monitor phone. She presses a button on it and Ash's face appeared on the screen.

"Hi Mom!" Ash greeted her warmly.

"Oh, hi sweetie!"

"I just wanted to call and say hi to you because I haven't called you in a few days," Ash said as he nods.

"Well it's always great to hear from you, sweetie! Oh but you just missed Misty. She was here having lunch with me and Mimey. She seems that she really misses you," Delia said with a small smile.

Ash looked a little surprised. "Misty was there? Oh…that's too bad that I missed her. Well the next time you see her can you tell her that I miss her too?"

Delia nodded. "Of course,"

"Thanks mom. Bye!"

"Bye!"

Ash hangs up afterwards.

**-What Type Of Pokémon Is Strong Against a Psychic-Type?-**

**Water-Type, Thunder-Type, or Ghost-Type?**

Misty stopped right outside of Ash's. She didn't know if she wanted to go back to the gym. Her sisters should be there by now and they would be looking for Misty. But Misty didn't want to go back now. This has finally got to stop. She's no longer going to wait any longer for Ash to come home. She's just going to have to go to him herself. With Azurill at her side she's sure to make there without any problems.

"Azurill, we're going to Sinnoh,"

Azurill blinks. "**Azurill**?"

That was three days ago when Misty set off on her journey to Sinnoh. It was dark out, and Misty was camping out in a forest on Route 202 in the Sinnoh Region. There was a campfire in front of Misty. She was sitting on a log next to Azurill. Her backpack was on the ground next to her along with her sleeping bag. Misty was just staring at the campfire.

It would be very tough to find Ash. Sinnoh is a big place after all.

"Hey, guys, I think we're a lost," said a voice from in the forest. It sounded quite familiar.

Not wanting to be found, Misty quickly put out the fire. She stuffed her sleeping bag into her backpack and rushed behind a nearby tree with Azurill in her arms. Misty peered behind the tree to see two people step out from behind some bushes. Misty was surprised that it was Ash and Brock. Ash still looked the same since she last saw him and so did Brock. Though Ash wasn't wearing his same outfit. The shirt he was wearing was black with a long yellow fat stripe going around the stomach area and the collar of the shirt was white with white short sleeves. He was wearing some blue jeans, and a new hat. The hat looked like his had he wore in Hoenn but the half Pokéball on the hat was blue.

_Ash looks handsome in his new outfit…_ Misty thought.

Brock and Ash had flashlights in their hands. "Do you still have that map, Brock?" Ash asked.

"I'm looking at it now," Brock replied as he was looking at a book in his hands.

"**Pikachu…**" Pikachu said from Ash's shoulder. Pikachu sounded solemn.

"I can't believe we're lost," another voice said from behind some bushes. A girl that Misty never seen before came out from behind the bushes with a flashlight in her hand. The girl had long dark blue hair that down passed her shoulders and she had on a white hat. She was wearing a short dress, black at the top and pink at the bottom. There was another white shirt tucked inside the black shirt and she was wearing a light red scarf around her neck. A small blue penguin like Pokémon was on top of her head.

Ash turns the girl. "You may be right, Dawn,"

Misty hid behind the tree so she wouldn't be seen. "I found him…but who is that girl with him?" she whispered. Did she come all this way for nothing? She didn't know that Ash already…found someone else.

"Don't worry, we're not lost! We can't be lost!" Brock exclaimed as he flipped some pages in the book he had.

"**Azurill**?" Azurill said out loud. Misty quickly put her hand over Azurill's mouth.

"What's was that?" Ash asked as he shined his flashlight Misty's way.

Misty sweat dropped when she heard footsteps coming her way. Now Azurill ruined everything!

"Ash, don't go over there!" Dawn said urgently. "What if there was a dangerous Pokémon over there?"

Ash stops in his tracks. "We'll just have to find out," Ash walks over to the tree where Misty was at. He looks behind the tree and finds no one. Misty wasn't there anymore. "Mmm…" he walks away from the tree and back over to Dawn and Brock. "I couldn't sworn I heard a Pokémon,"

"Maybe it was your imagination," Dawn said.

"**Piplup**!" Piplup agreed.

They suddenly hear a cracking sound.

"Tell me you heard that, Dawn?" Ash asked as he shined his flashlight around.

Dawn nodded shakily. "I heard it…"

"There!" Brock said as he pointed ahead of him.

They all shine their flashlights up ahead. They now could see Misty standing right there up ahead looking startled.

"Misty?" Brock and Ash shouted at the same time.

**-If You Chose Ghost-Type Then You Were Right!-**

Misty waved cheekily at her friends. "H-hey guys…" feeling really embarrassed now she decided to ask them questions before they asked her. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We were about to ask you the same thing," Ash replied as he approaches her. "It's good to see you! Actually, it's great to see you!"

"Yeah. We would have never expected to see you here," Brock said with a smile.

Dawn clears her throat. "Hi, I'm Dawn," Dawn said with a little wave.

"Nice to meet you, Dawn," Misty smiles and rubs Pikachu's cheek. "It's good to see you, Pikachu,"

"**Chu…**" Pikachu said in delight.

Misty stops rubbing Pikachu's cheek. "So…are you guys lost? I know the way out,"

"Really? Where?" Ash asked in surprise.

Misty pointed with her index finger behind her. "That way. That's the way to Sandgem Town where I came from,"

Ash's shoulders slumped in disappointment. "Oh, but we already came from there. We're trying to get to Jubilife City,"

"I told you we were going in circles!" Dawn shouted at Ash.

"It's not my fault!" Ash shot back.

Misty smiled at this. He was still the same Ash that she used to know. Misty looked down at Azurill that was still in her arms. Azurill had fallen asleep. "Maybe we should just camp out," Misty suggested.

That stopped Ash and Dawn's bickering. They both nod in agreement.

"Yeah, then we can find Jubilife City tomorrow," Brock said as he took off his backpack.

Everyone also took off their backpacks and set them on the ground. Then they all started setting out their sleeping bags. Misty set her sleeping close to Ash's while Dawn and Brock set their sleeping bags not too far away from where Misty and Ash's were.

"I wonder if someone was camping here," Dawn said as she points at the burnt firewood on the ground.

"Were you camping here, Misty?"

"Y-yeah…" Misty replied. She then gets inside of her blue sleeping bag and puts the sleeping Azurill in with her.

Ash took off his hat and put it beside him. "Come on, Pikachu," Pikachu came over to Ash and they both got into the sleeping bag together.

Misty watches them get tucked in with a smile on her face. When Ash got into his sleeping bag he noticed Misty watching him.

"What's the matter?" he asks.

Misty shook her head slowly. "Nothing,"

Ash shrugs. He lays his head down on the cover of his sleeping bag and closes his eyes.

"Ash?"

Ash opens his eyes. "Yeah?"

"I'm really glad I'm here with you…I mean everyone," Misty whispered.

Ash looks confused for a moment. "….Me too...So why did you come here anyway?"

Misty looked away from him and turned her attention to the stars. "I can't tell you…not yet anyway…"

"Why?"

"I said I can't tell you," Misty repeated sounding a bit agitated.

Ash was quiet after that. Misty wondered if she had upset him. She can't make him upset. She came all this way to tell him how she felt for him and she's making him upset. Misty turned her head to look at Ash at the sound of snoring. Ash was already fast asleep. Misty smiled at him.

"Sweet dreams…"

**-What Kind Of Animal Is Piplup Supposed To Be?-**

**[A: An Otter] [B: A Penguin] [C: A Bird]**

The next morning, everyone was up and ready to go on their way to Jubilife City. Right now, Misty and Ash were by a lake letting their Pokémon get a drink. Azurill and Pikachu were gulping down the water pretty fast as if they haven't drunk anything in weeks.

Misty watched them with a smile on her face. "They sure are thirsty, aren't they?"

Ash had his hands on his hips. "They sure are. Hey, why did you come here anyway? You didn't tell me last night,"

"Well…I came here to…to…give you this!" Misty said as she pulled out Ash's hat from her backpack.

"Huh?" Ash let his hands fall to his sides. He was really shocked.

Misty had her eyes shut tight. She didn't want to see his reaction. She just lied to him. That wasn't the reason why she came here.

"I…why…?" Ash asked. His voice was almost in a whisper. "Why would you want to give me my hat? I didn't really ask for it,"

Misty opens her eyes. "Well It is your favorite hat, isn't it?"

Ash nodded.

"So I thought you might want it…you know?"

Ash just stared at the hat in Misty's hands.

"Are you going to take it or not, Ash?" Misty shouted getting irritated.

"Oh," Ash takes the hat from her and stares at her. "Um…Misty?"

Misty turned away from him, not wanting to look at him right now as her face was turning red. "Yeah, what?"

"What about your gym?"

Misty frowned, her blush disappearing. Why did he have to bring that up? She had enough on her mind already. "What gym?" she tried to act like she didn't know what he was talking about.

"How come you left your gym?"

Misty held up a fist. "Why do you care?"

Ash shrugged. "I just wanted to know if you left your gym without telling your sisters,"

"Oh, shut up, Ash, just shut up," Misty said as she folded her arms. She really regretted saying that. She could see that Ash was beginning to get upset now.

"Grrrr, why did you even come here? To argue with me?"

"I already told you, to give you your hat!" Misty shouted back.

"Oh yeah, that's a good enough reason to come all the way here to Sinnoh!" Ash yelled.

Pikachu and Azurill watched the fight in concern. They didn't like seeing their friends fight.

"**Pika…**"

"**Azurill**…"

"That's not even the real reason I came here!" Misty shouted. She quickly covered her mouth when she realized what she just said.

Ash's frown faded just a little. "Then what's the reason?"

Misty looks down at her shoes. "I'll tell you if you would please stop yelling…"

"Okay," Ash sighed. He was calming down a bit after all that rage.

Misty gulps quietly. This was the moment of truth. The reason she came here for. "Alright, Ash…the reason why I came here is because I couldn't stand being far from you…"

Ash stared at her and waited for her to go on.

"I really missed you a lot…" Misty breathed. "I…well I…" she couldn't bring herself to say those three words. Even if she did Ash probably wouldn't completely understand. He was too young for love anyway. Same for her but she was more mature than he was.

Ash was waiting for her to go on.

"I…I like you more than a friend…" Misty said finally. At least 'I like you' was easier to say than 'I love you'.

**-If You Chose Penguin Then You Were Right!-**

"We're best friends, Misty," Ash said. "You could've called me and told-"

Misty put a finger to his lips to keep him quiet. She should've known that he wouldn't understand. "Shhh…you don't have to talk anymore,"

Ash blinks a few times. "Uh…" he gently grabs her finger and removes it from his lips. "Are you okay? Maybe we should head back to-"

Once again Ash was cut off, by Misty kissing his cheek. Ash's cheek was very warm and soft to her. It felt so right to kiss him there. Finally Misty had got her wish. She finally kissed Ash…on the cheek! But that was just enough for her.

**THE END**

**Complete**


End file.
